


Thank You, Ned, For Being Absent

by lgbtcomics



Series: The joys of being Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can be read as a stand alone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcomics/pseuds/lgbtcomics
Summary: Ned doesn't come to school, Wade thinks Peter could use some company.





	Thank You, Ned, For Being Absent

**Author's Note:**

> school started so ill try to update on the weekends or whenever I have time.

‘hey dude, i wont b at school today lol have fun without me’ 

Was the text message Peter got from Ned when he checked his phone after he woke. _Dang it._

To: Ned  
‘What the heck, youre just gonna leave me?? With michelle?’ 

Michelle always gave an odd vibe, not bad, just odd. She would always pop up out of nowhere, he wouldn’t be surprised if she knew he liked Wade, which he tries to keep on the down low. Peter knew everyone around him would be supportive, he just doesn’t want to make it big deal out of it. It’s just a high school crush… on another boy, that’s normal, right? 

From: Ned  
‘yeah sorry about that, i think im sick or smthn’ 

To: Ned  
‘Oh, well feel better soon i guess’ 

He groans as he gets up from bed and gets ready for a Ned-less day.

. 

Tony drops off Peter, say their I love you’s and Tony watches Peter head to the front doors of school then drives off. Peter goes to his locker and finds some couple making out right in front of it. They don’t even notice when Peter pushes them over a little to get his books. There’s still time until the first bell rings, so he goes to the library and goes over his spanish notes.

“Hey nerd.” 

The voice startled him, even though he knew it was Michelle. 

“Hey Mj,” Peter whispers and continues to go over his notes. “Could you stop sneaking up on me like that.” 

“Sorry loser. It’s my thing. Where’s Ned? You guys are usually glued at the hip.” she actually sounds somewhat interested. 

“He said he feels sick, so I guess he’s not coming today, sucks because we have a spanish test today.” 

“Then you’re stuck with me today,” she gets up from her chair, “bell’s gonna ring.” and leaves, disappearing when she joines the crowd of high school students going to class. 

. 

There were no distractions in spanish at least, Ned always tries to get his attention in that class. Algebra, however, had distractions, only one. One person threw Peter off his game, thanks to Wade, Peter looked liked an idiot when the teacher called on him when he didn’t know the answer, nor the question. Peter was at the right angle where he could see Wade perfectly, he was blessed yet cursed at the same time. He should be paying attention in class, not staring at some boy! Well, not some boy, it was Wade Wilson, the love of Peter’s life and they’ve only interacted twice. _I bet he doesn’t like boys, he looks like a total ladies man._ The bell had interrupted his little argument with himself in his head.

“Don’t forget the homework! Page hundred eighty five! Twenty three through forty five!” the teacher yells out in hopes his students actually heard him. 

Peter walks to the cafeteria, gets his food and sits with Michelle at their usually table. It feels weird without Ned. Michelle doesn’t say anything to him, just looks up at him and continues reading. And there he is, Wade sitting with a couple of friends, Nathan, Wanda and Logan. Peter admires from a distance, Wade and Wanda and laughing, probably something Nathan said. From what Peter can tell, Logan doesn’t talk much, he’s like the Michelle of their group. 

“Peter? Dude, I gotta go, I missed a test last week and now I have to take it. See you later.” 

Peter’s head turns to her direction but his eyes still glued to Wade, “Okay, bye Mj.” 

“Have fun staring, weirdo.” 

“What? I’m-I’m not staring,” Peter now making eye contact with her, “I just zoned out for a little bit.”

“Yeah, sure you did. Your prince charming is coming this way, don’t make yourself look dumb.” She walks away from the table leaving Peter confused. Prince charming? Peter looked over to Wade’s table and Wade starts walking to him. He quickly averts his eyes to anything else. _Damnit Ned, out of all the days to get sick you chose today._ Now he needs a distraction. 

“Hey, you’re Peter, right?” Peter looks up and realizes Wade is talking to him. 

“Yeah, that’s- I’m Parker. Peter. Peter Parker, that’s me.” _Nice stutter, loser._ Peter mentally cringes. He’s never good under pressure, or talking to people. 

“Hey Peter Parker, I’m Wade, Wade Wilson.” 

“I know. I mean-I don’t stalk you or anything,” Peter’s face turns a light shade of pink. “I know because you’re in algebra with me. And we went to the same middle school. I definitely don’t stalk you, I don’t even know where you live.” _Wow Peter, you’re dying out there. He’s going to think you’re lame and walk away._

“It would be nice to have a stalker, y’know? Find someone that's interested in my life,” Wade lets out a little laugh. “And we went to the same middle school? I don’t think I ever saw you.” 

_Great, now he knows you as the idiot from algebra class._ “Yeah, I didn’t really talk much in middle school.” Peter shrugs his shoulders. 

“Weird how I never noticed someone so adorable,” That catches Peter off guard. If his face wasn’t red already, it is now. “Anyway, you looked a bit lonely without, Ned, right? So I thought ‘hey, he looks cool to talk to’ and here I am. Talking to a pretty cool dude.” 

“T-thanks but, I’m really not that cool.” _Anything but cool, you can’t even talk without stuttering._

“So what goes on in the life of Peter Parker?” 

“You… want to know? What I do?” 

“Yeah of course, I’m a great listener.” 

Peter tells him about the Stark internship, how different his dad acts at work versus at home, how he sometimes goes to his other dad’s work, that is at the children’s hospital, and talks and plays with little kids. Wade seems unfazed at the fact Peter has two dads, he’s glad Wade didn’t overreact because of it. It’s just love, Peter doesn’t understand why certain people don’t like gay marriage. Peter was cut short by the bell. 

“What’s your next class?” Wade asks and gets up from where he was sitting.

“Uh, I have honors history, A12.” Peter get up too. 

“Okay, I’ll walk you there.” Wade says with a small smile.

“Y-you dont have to, What about your class?” Peter acts like he doesn’t know Wade’s class is in the same hall as his.

“I’m in A4, same hall, I won’t be late.” Wade assures him. 

“Okay, if you insist.” 

They walk to class without talking to each other, Peter is too nervous to talk. The halls are too loud for small talk anyway. They stop by Peter’s class, “This is my stop, thanks for walking me here.” Peter is happy, his first actual conversation with Wade didn’t go so bad, he has no chance with Wade but at least they could be friends. 

“No problem. Here, you should call me sometime. You’re fun to talk to.” The minute bell goes off, signaling students they have sixty seconds to get to class. “Bye Peter, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wade says and waves as he walks down the hall to his class. 

Peter was still in shock, Wade gave him his phone number. He looks down at the paper, 

‘(602) 555-7392  
              call me?  
                 ~wade’ 

A student running bumps against him yells a quick sorry. _Oh yeah, class._ Peter’s glad Ned was sick today.

**Author's Note:**

> advice of the day: don't assume everyone is straight.


End file.
